Siegfried and Odette
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: While Amélie is getting ready for her big premiere in the role of the Swan Princess, Gérard is working up his courage to propose. But when their respective careers could come between them, Gérard founds that he has to make a choice, his military career or the love of his life? None canon GérAmélie


A/N: Hi guys! Since I have vowed myself to be the defender of all ships who don't have a lot of stories dedicated to them, here is a GérAmélie story! Only it's not canon, because it would be sad if it was. In truth I wasn't sure how this story would turn up, since we know pratically nothing about Gérard and Amélie (not Widowmaker, Amélie), but I'm pretty happy with it, and I hope you will enjoy it. This story was mostly inspired by a few comics made by Disteal, if you don't know who that is you should really check them out on Tumblr, they are awesome. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Siegfried and Odette**

Gérard woke up suddenly when he heard the front door open, but the sound of jiggling keys reassured him slightly. He grunted, and his eyes flustered as he tried to open them. In the relative darkness of the apartment, he only saw a lean figure throwing her bag on the couch and taking off her boots. A jacket was thrown on the ground of their bedroom before Amélie came falling down on the bed, absolutely exhausted.

"What time is it?" Gérald asked tiredly.

"Three. Rehearsal ran late. Sorry." she grumbled before wriggling under the comforter.

She rolled until she was in her boyfriend's arms. As soon as he noticed her hair was still tied in a ponytail he carefully let them loose. Amélie hissed gratefully. Her hair had been tied for the entire day, and her roots were all painfully stinging. He threw the elastic band on the nightstand behind him, and encircled Amélie's thin waist. She spooned closer to him.

"You have rehearsal tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah... Nine sharp."

Gérard couldn't hold his sigh. At least this crazy rehearsal timetable would be over by tomorrow, at least he hoped. Before Amélie could add anything, he pressed a kiss on her temple and whispered.

"Sleep, you're going to need it."

She didn't have to be told twice, and in the next minute her breathing became even. He held her close, and closed his eyes once again.

* * *

When the first rays of sun came passing through the shutters of their bedroom, Gérard woke up. Amélie was still deeply asleep in his arms. During their short night she had turned around to face him. Her forehead rested against his chest, her inky black hair spread behind her. Both of her hands had found purchase around his waist. She was still wearing her sweatpants and sweater jacket she usually wore to attend her rehearsals. He smiled, and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. He knew as soon as he would move she would open her beautiful hazel eyes. He craned his neck to see what time it was. It was almost eight. He could very well let her sleep, and enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms, but she would be so mad if she arrived late at he rehearsal. And no one wanted to see Amélie mad.

He pressed another kiss on her head, before trying lightly to disentangle her from him. The loss of contact was enough to stir her awake. She frowned, then yawned, and her hands tried to get a hold of him once again. He smiled with amusement.

"No, Amé, time to wake up..."

"Nooooo..." she whined.

"Promise, tomorrow I'll let you sleep, but right now you have a rehearsal to attend."

"I don't want to go... I'm tired..."

She stirred until her back was to him, as if it were enough to stop him from waking up. He sat up and crawled closer to her.

"Come on baby." he declared as he shook her up lightly. "Go take a shower, I'll prepare breakfast, okay?"

"Hum..." was her only answer.

He kissed her temple, and stood up. To make sure that his girlfriend wouldn't roll back to sleep he opened the shutters. She frowned and whined, and placed her pillow over her head to block the early sunlight. Gérard found it adorable.

"If you're not up by the time breakfast is ready I will not hesitate to physically carry you in the living room."

She grumbled something incomprehensible under the pillow, from the line of "I hate you". He only chuckled and left the bedroom.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Gérard turned on the small TV placed on the counter, and lowered its volume. The coffee machine had been programmed, and had already filtered enough coffee for six people. He set the table on a small wooden table, only big enough for the two of them. He took what was left of the baguette he had bought the day before, and cut it in half. He cut them again, making two pieces for each of them. He knew Amélie wouldn't take the end of the baguette, so he placed her pieces of bread first in the toaster. He poured two mugs of coffee in their favorites mugs, and was happy to hear the shower running.

Once everything was on the table, he took his mug in hand and blew on it while he looked over at the TV. The anchorman was going on and on about some strike going on in France. Recently, Gérard found more and more often he was happy to be away from his homeland.

The bedroom opened and Amélie emerged, ready for her rehearsal. Her hair was once again pulled in a ponytail, which she would probably tie in a bun once she was in costume. She had changed her sweatpants and, he assumed, the tee-shirt she was wearing underneath her sweater. Said sweater was marked with the name of the military high school he had attended. He smiled. It was too large for her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you for waking me up."

She made her way around the kitchen counter and kissed him happily. He reciprocated, careful not to spill his coffee on her.

"My pleasure."

They parted and she took her usual seat at the table. He muted the TV and came to sit in front of her. She was putting butter on her toast, her gaze falling every two seconds on the clock as if five minutes had passed. Even with her make-up, Gérard could see the dark marked under her eyes. She yawned longly, and he smiled.

"Well thank god this all thing will be done in a week. You really need some sleep."

Amélie took the time to quickly eat half of her toast before she pursed her lips.

"Yeah, about that..."

He frowned. That was not good.

"What? Are they extending the show?"

"Kinda."

"For how long?" he asked annoyingly.

His leave would end in only two weeks. After that he absolutely needed to get back to work, or he would probably lose his job.

"The producer wants to take us in an European tour. I don't know all the details yet, but..."

"A European tour? How long have you known?"

"Just yesterday, I swear. I think he assumed I wouldn't protest... well obviously I got very angry when he told me but..."

He cut her, his brows strongly furrowed.

"Wait, wait, wait, do you have to do it?"

"No! I signed for seven representations, that's the entire week, and that's it. Now I need to give an answer for the tour."

"I hope you said no."

It was her turned to frowned confusedly.

"Hum, no, I didn't say anything yet. I said I'll think about it. Why would I have said no?"

"Because I can't come with you? My leave is over in two weeks remember?"

"You don't have to come, you know? I can handle myself!"

"Yeah, I know. But I thought we said where you go I go, that's the reason I took that leave in the first place! What, do you mean it was useless? That I could have just stayed home for the past three months?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Then what?"

Their voices had grown angrier, and louder, until Gérard let his question in suspend, and Amélie found herself incapable of answering. She glanced back at the clock, and stood up.

"I have to go. We'll talk more about this tonight."

She picked up her duffel bag from where she had dropped it the previous night, and put on her stiletto boots and her winter coat. Once ready, she stopped by the kitchen to drink half of her still hot coffee and press a kiss on his cheek.

"Have a good day." she declared, not sure he would answer as he was visibly still angry.

"You too."

She quickly walked to the door, unlocked it and walked out. Gérard sighed. This whole mess had cut his appetite. He stood up, his mug in hand, and turned the volume of the TV back on, zapping until he found the music channel. He leaned on the kitchen counter, slightly brooding. He blew on his coffee before gulping it down. Well, this day, which was suppose to be amazing, had started really off. Not at all like he had imagined it.

He emptied what was left of his mug down the drain, than proceeded to empty Amélie's. He stared longly at the pieces of bread. None had been touched, beside Amélie's half-eaten toast. He put the bread on the counter, and finished his girlfriend's breakfast in one bite. Once the dishes had been placed in the dishwasher, Gérard turned the volume of the TV enough to be heard in their bedroom.

He first decided to take a shower, even if he would need to take another one before going to Amélie's grand opening night. He shaved the beginning of a beard which was re-growing on his cheeks, and carefully trimmed his impeccable mustache. Once his black hair and teeth were brushed, he put on his sweatpants and a shirt. He took his own duffel bag out of their wardrobe, and filled it with a water bottle, an apple and a towel. He picked his wallet on the coffee table, put it in the bag, and put his sneakers on. He put his jacket on, and almost forgot to turn off the TV before he left the apartment.

* * *

The gym was relatively empty when he arrived, as usual. But his friends were already there, as usual. When he arrived this morning, Jack was weight lifting, while Gabriel was running on the treadmill. They both took a break to welcome him.

"Hey, look whose here!"

"French boy is finally done taking care of his mustache."

Gérard chuckled and stretched his arms.

"Hey, don't be jealous Reyes. Not everyone can were a caterpillar above their lips."

Gabriel glared at him, and Jack laughed. The blond lay back down and gripped the metal bar while Gabriel began to run again. Gérard began his warms up. After lifting the weights a few times, Jack asked:

"So, are you excited? It's the big day!"

"Yeah..."

"Are you scared?" Gabriel asked.

"Kinda. I don't know, it's just... we had a fight this morning."

"Oh oh, trouble in paradise?" Jack chuckled.

Gérard sat on the small stool, facing both of his friends.

"Her producer wants to take her on an European tour. That's at least three to six months, in my experience. And I would be happy for her, but I can't extend my leave. Three months was already hard to get, I'm gonna lose my place if I don't return in active duty in two weeks."

Both men stopped working out to listen to Gérard's problem.

"So what? Can't she go on her own?" Gabriel questioned.

"She could but... The only reason I took this leave was to be with her. Three months was already such a long time to be apart, but this..."

Gabriel and Jack exchanged a look. Their friend looked miserable at best. They both knew how love struck he was with Amélie, and that separating them for more than a month was awful to either of them. They had almost broke up a number of times, with Amélie's job taking her from one concert hall to another, and Gérard who had been deployed in very dangerous zones in the past, for a few months at a time.

"I mean she hasn't agreed to it yet but she would be stupid not to." he commented.

Jack stood up and patted his shoulder.

"Alright buddy, this is what we call a dilemma. What's more important to you, your career or your love?"

"I know. But what am I going to do? I've been training to join the military since I was fifteen! I'm just a very good sniper, that's it."

"I'm sure there are a lot of job opportunity for a very good sniper."

"Yeah. Like knife thrower. I think you would do marvels in a circus!" Gabriel joked.

Gérard glared at him, and the older man only laughed, and went back to running. Jack gave Gérard one last sympathetic smile, before he went back to his weight lifting. Gérard sighed one more time before he began running as well.

"Hey, can I still count on you for tonight?" he asked Gabriel.

The other man nodded.

"If you still need me, I'll be there."

"Thanks."

* * *

Gérard spent the rest of his day mopping around, twisting again and again their dilemma in his head. He wished he could have lunched with Amélie, so they could have talked a bit more about it, but she called him to say that she would likely not have a real break until in the late afternoon, and she would have to eat her lunch between two scenes. As Gérard slumped on the couch, half paying attention to the show playing on the TV, he decided that this issue could only end in three possible outcome.

First, she went on her European tour and he went back to the base. They would spend a few months apart. His only worry was the fact that it was what had almost destroyed them to begin with.

Second, he would quit his job and follow her around Europe. His only question was, what would he do in the meantime. He could always find a new hobby, he knew.

Third, she didn't go on her tour and followed him back to the base. This was the best outcome for him, he thought, but also something he would never ask of Amélie. Dancing was her life, he knew, and this was the opportunity of her life. She was still after the title of star ballerina, and this could be a step in the right direction for her.

Out of all the outcomes he found that the second was the one he liked the most. He took in a deep breath, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He found in his contacts the phone number of his base, and called.

" _Hello?_ "

"This is Lieutenant Gérard Lacroix. I wish to speak with Colonel Tessier, please."

" _I'll put you on hold_."

Gérard fidgeted nervously on the couch, waiting for his superior to reply. As soon as he recognized the old man's voice on the other side of the line.

" _Hello, this is Colonel Tessier_."

"Colonel, this is Gérard Lacroix."

" _Ah, Gérard. If you are asking about your return, do not worry. We have kept your place, as promised. Your team is missing you very much._ "

"Ah... Yes, about that. I assume it would not be possible to extend my leave for another three months, would it?"

The Colonel seemed outraged that Gérard would even think it was possible.

" _Of course not! Why is that?_ "

"I can't come back to the base, not yet."

" _Then I'm afraid you are going to have to be discharged._ "

Gérard sighed.

"That's what I thought."

" _Why would you want to be discharged, Gérard? Be careful, you could have a great career ahead of you, do not throw it away._ "

"I will call you back, Colonel."

" _Please do, and think boy._ "

The phone hung up before Gérard could add anything. He sighed again, and threw lightly his phone on the coffee table. Well, that had actually gone like he had expected. Badly.

* * *

Gérard exited his bathroom once his hair was properly pulled back. He tugged on the sleeves of his tuxedo, and took the small red flower on his bedside table. He pinned it to his chest pocket, and carefully readjusted his jacket. He then opened the drawer of his bedside table. Inside was a mess of small things, a few important papers and mementos, such as pictures of Amélie and him in the past few months. He picked up his ticket for the ballet and placed it in his pocket. He then lifted a few papers at the bottom of the drawer, and unveiled a red velvet box. He took it, and checked inside. The ring he had handpicked was still there. It was a beautiful golden ring with a diamond at the center. Three small gems had been encrusted in the ring on either side of the diamond. He closed the box and hid it in the inside pocket of his jacket. As he did, he felt his heart doing a somersault. This was it.

Gérard took a taxi to the concert hall, the biggest one in the city. Large white stone columns lead to the stairs, and the large wooden doors which were only opened when a show was about to begin. Yellow light coming from the lobby pierced in the winter night, and seemed to call him inside. With his _bouquet_ of red roses in hand, he quickly walked up the stairs, and gave his ticket to the man guarding the entrance. The man tore it, and as he handed it back to Gérard he smiled. The tear had stopped right before the ballet's name, The Swan Lake. He looked around. The theater was still closed, and people began to talk in small circles in the lobby and the along the stairs. Gérard made his way to a small wooden door and found himself in wings, in a small corridor. He knew his way around the building after spending so much time waiting for his girlfriend's rehearsal to be done.

Soon enough he found people running to and fro, some in normal clothings and others in costume, with white sparkling tutus supposed to mimic swan feathers. As he passed along the left side of the stage he recognized a few people working on the productions, mostly assistances or any lowly employee whose only job was to go fetch a coffee.

"Hey Gérard!"

"Hey James. Ready for tonight?"

"Hopefully!"

As he went along more and more people saluted him, and while Gérard never stopped walking he made small-talks on his way. Finally, after climbing up a set of stairs, he found himself in front of a door on which a star had been hung up. He knocked with a smile on his face.

"Come in."

He opened the door, and instantly saw Amélie's surprised smile reflecting in the giant mirror in front of her.

"What are you doing here? The show doesn't start for another hour."

He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Oh I know. But I thought I could sneak in a few kisses before your make-up is done."

She stood up and walked up to him. She wasn't in her costume yet, her body wrapped in a soft robe with her name embroidered on it. She leaned on him, kissing him soundly. It had been a long and tiering day, but it had all been worth it, just to see her boyfriend before the show.

As they separated, Amélie noticed the flowers in his hands.

"Are those for me?"

"Well, I know you usually give a _bouquet_ to the star after her performance, but I already know you are going to be amazing, so why wait?"

"Don't say that. I could always fall, or..."

He took her in a hug with one hand, mindful of the flowers, and took gently her chin in his other, to force her gaze on his.

"Hey, don't worry. You always worry too much."

She took in a deep breath.

"I know."

He kissed her tenderly, and once their lips parted she hugged him for comfort. With his free hand he rubbed her back. After staying in this position for a minute or so, Amélie declared:

"I'm sorry I left this morning before we could clear things up."

"It's okay. We'll have all the time once your show is over."

"Oh, so you have plans for tonight?"

"Kinda? Just a little walk around the city. I heard it was going to snow tonight."

"So a walk in the snow? My, what a romantic you make."

He smirked.

"I know, I know."

She let go of him, and sat in front of her mirror. He took the opportunity to find a vase and placed his flowers inside. People usually kept empty vase here, just in case. He placed it right next to her.

"And here you go. I wanted to find some purple ones but unfortunately they only make them on demand, and it would have taken forever for them to arrive."

Amélie couldn't hold a smile.

"It's okay. They are very pretty."

He nodded. He found another chair and moved it to sit next to his girlfriend.

"So, you're ready? You've had dinner yet?"

"I did. Not much, because I feel like I'm going to puke any second, but still."

"Well, just tell me if you want to stop to eat something after the show. I haven't had dinner."

She frowned.

"Why?"

"Have you seen me? It takes some time to look this good."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"I swear, if you pass out from hypoglycemia during the show..."

"Don't worry, I won't."

The door opened and a woman Gérard recognized as Amélie's make-up artist entered. She noticed him too and hesitated before coming in.

"Hum, I can come back later."

"And be behind schedule, no way."

He stood up and gave one last kiss to Amélie.

"I love you. You're going to be awesome, don't worry."

"I love you too."

She smiled and he left the small room. The make-up artist moved out of the way, and Gérard declared:

"She's all yours."

* * *

Three hours later the curtain was raised once again for the standing ovation, one which, in Gérard's opinion, Amélie had more than deserved. He had jumped from his seat as soon as the curtains were raised. Amélie, still in her beautiful swan costume, a perfect blend of white and black, saluted the crowd. Her gaze found Gérard's in the arena, and he noticed her smile, although he might have been the only one. Someone walked on stage to give her a huge bundle of flowers, but not as pretty as his, he knew. The spectators applauded for a good five minutes before the curtain had to be drawn again. Gérard almost thought they were going to raise it again, but they didn't, probably because Amélie had asked. She must have been tired. Gérard almost reconsidered his plans for the night.

He quickly made his way to the wings once again, and found Amélie talking with her director in the stairs. The old man was complimenting his star, but their conversation ended as Gérard got closer.

"For now, rest, and I'll see you tomorrow night!"

He walked back down the stairs, and smiled one of those pretend smile Gérard was used to when he noticed him.

"Good evening Gérard, what did you think of the show?"

"Magnificent, as usual."

Amélie stayed in the middle of the stairs with a small smile on her lips.

"And you were the most perfect, obviously." Gérard declared as he jumped up the stairs excitedly.

"Obviously." she replied.

He offered her arm and she took it gracefully. He escorted her up the stairs, and asked:

"You are not too tired, are you? We can just go home, and wait a few days for that romantic walk in the snow."

"No, I'm okay. Let me just change first, then maybe we can find some place still open at..."

He looked quickly at his phone.

"Eleven thirty... I hope you're okay with a cheeseburger, then?"

She laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Let me just change and take my make-up off. I'll be right back."

She quickly erased the small trace of black her lipstick had left on his cheek, and entered her dressing room. Once the door was shut on him, Gérard took out his phone.

Gérard "Get ready. Meet in forty minute where we said."

Gabriel "You serious? Okay, on my way. You better not let me freeze my ass out there!"

Gérard "Thank you, I'll do my best."

It only took five minutes to Amélie to change, but only because she had become an expert at it. She slid out of her dressing room and found Gérard nervously playing with his fingers.

"Alright, I'm ready, and starving! Let's go."

He once again offered his arm, and they excited the concert hall through the back door. While Gérard had been right to say that it would snow during the night, as gray clouds gathered in the sky, it had yet to fall. He truly hoped it would fall soon enough. At least he was happy to see that it hadn't fall during the ballet.

"Alright, which way are we going?" Amélie asked as she looked along the street.

"How about left?" he suggested.

"I don't know. You seemed to have planned this whole night, so I'll let you choose." she commented.

They took the left and Gérard spent the short walk to the nearest fast-food on complimenting Amélie about everything that had marked his mind. Her grace, her agility, her accuracy, too, and he knew what he was talking about. She let him flatter her ego with a smile. They reached an almost empty restaurant, except for the clerks behind the counter. They quickly ordered and even if the fast-food restaurant was way hotter than outside, Gérard felt like he was going to burn if he stayed inside more than necessary. Now that his own anxiety had kick in, he felt like he was going to melt at any given moment.

They took their order out, and while Amélie was surprised to see that her boyfriend had not ordered for three, since he had yet to eat and was probably famished, she didn't comment on it. They walked until they found a bench right outside a long wooden pier, and she sat as close from him as she could, to take in some of his warmth.

"Remind me why we have to eat outside?" she asked before bitting almost blissfully in her burger.

"Because it's a lovely night tonight." he declared while eating his fries.

"Not really. It's clouded."

They ate silently, bundled next to each other with the sound of waves behind them. Of course Gérard had a hard time swallowing every fry he ate, and had to wash them all down by downing a large cup of soda. He felt so sick he regretted eating at all. Amélie seemed completely obvious to it, only because she didn't give him strange looks every few seconds. Only she knew something was going on, she had as soon as she had noticed Gabriel, one of Gérard's friends, sneaking past them with a guitar on his back, and trotting to the end of the pier.

Once she was done eating they threw everything in the trash and Gérard took her hand in his.

"How about a little walk on the pier?"

She smiled knowingly.

"Sure."

As they slowly walked down the wooden structure, Gérard decided to bring back their discussion from the morning. He wanted this whole thing to be cleared before he could propose.

"So, about this morning..."

Before he could continue she stopped walking to face him and cut him off.

"I really should apologize. You've followed me here even though you have your own career, and if I'm not ready to do the same, then I don't feel like I deserve your love. So, I talked to the producer, and I refused the European tour."

She was strangely out of breath once she had confessed her decision, and she took in a deep breath waiting for his reaction. Gérard had to held in his laughter, as he explained amidst chuckles:

"Well we do make the pair. I, hum, I called Colonel Tessier this afternoon, to be discharged. So that I could follow you everywhere."

She looked at him with great surprise, before she began to laugh. He joined her, and they stood there for a good minute, laughing until their ribs where hurting. Finally he rubbed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Well then! Here we are, both of us unemployed so that the other could keep working."

She stopped laughing and shrugged.

"Let's call that a fresh new beginning. I mean, I could always find a dance studio and become a teacher, and you..."

"Well, Gabriel suggested knife thrower in a circus, but I think I'll pass."

"Speaking of which, what is he doing over there, with his guitar?"

Gérard internally cringed. It was dark, but apparently not dark enough to hide his friend. He decided to play along.

"Well, I do recall that we have not danced together in a very long time, so I asked Gabriel here to assist me. Of course if you are too tired I can send him home."

"I'm not a goddamn prop!" Gabriel yelled back.

Amélie chuckled while Gérard tugged on the back of his jacket.

"So, what do you say?" he asked as he extended a hand.

She took it with a smile, and he lead them closer to Gabriel. The strong man sat on a bench, his guitar at the ready. Gérard faced his girlfriend, and placed a hand on her waist. He took her hand, and she placed the other on his shoulder. He gave a nod toward Gabriel, and his friend began to play a soft and slow song. As the couple began to dance and twirl, their linked hand didn't stay linked very long. Soon enough Amélie let her hand slid along his arm to his shoulder, while Gérard took hold of her waist.

"I admit I do like dancing with you." she said.

"Strange, that was not what you said the first time we danced together."

Amélie chuckled at the memory. Gérard had been very uncoordinated for such a sharp shooter. But it wasn't anything a few lessons couldn't fix.

"So tell me, why the guitar?"

"Well, I wanted to make this night very special. I mean, you finally get to play the Swan Princess, and I get to see you play the Swan Princess. It's already a pretty good night, but I want to make it special."

She questioned him with a look. He swallowed. She could see it from miles away, but she let him go on.

"So I know we've had a lot of problem staying apart, and that is why I don't ever want to be away from you anymore, I love you too much for that. So..."

They stopped dancing, and he let go of her waist. He fetched the little box in his inside pocket, and Amélie crossed her arms expectedly. He took in a deep breath, and found miraculously that his legs could bend, until he was on his knee.

"Amélie, will you marry me?" he said in a trembling voice.

Gabriel stopped playing, and Gérard opened the box to unveil the ring to his girlfriend. She smiled gently.

"Of course I will."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Really?"

"Did you really think I would say no?"

"I don't know. I..."

Gabriel cleared his throat and whispered.

"Stand up. Give her the ring."

"Yes!"

Gérard jumped to his feet and pulled carefully the ring out the box, afraid that he would drop it and it would roll into the sea. Amélie extended her hand with a smile and he slid it to her finger.

"You don't seemed surprise." he commented breathlessly.

"I'm not really. I found the ring almost a month ago."

She shrugged. His eyes grew wide, as Gabriel began laughing loudly.

"And you didn't say anything!"

"And ruined the surprise? You're such a romantic, I love when you try to plan things."

He smiled, and she took a hold of his jacket to kiss him soundly. He encircled her waist and brought her closer. Gabriel stood up once he was done laughing, and packed his guitar.

"Alright, I'm out. Don't make out here for too long, it's gonna snow. Gérard, you owe me one. See ya'!"

He ran and left them on the pier, in each other's arms. They stood there for a long time, until something cold came falling in Gérard's neck, and he shivered. They looked up, and found a light flurry of snow falling around them.

"And here's the snow." he commented.

"So, are you taking me home, or are we going to stay here to celebrate?" she asked.

She thought she saw him blush, but it may have been the cold air around them. He kissed her once again, then took her hand.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She barely had time to kiss him before he pulled her toward the street as quickly as they could.

* * *

A/N: Just in case you didn't know, we French have military high schools. Like normal high schools, but with a bit more physical training and such. You are not obligated to enter the military once you've gratuated, but it helps if you want to become high ranked more easily or something like that. I have no idea if it's a French thing or if other countries do it too...


End file.
